Tu m'as
by Enilebom
Summary: Tony a peur de perdre son Captain, peut être un peu trop.


Les doigts crispés autour de la console Tony regardait d'un œil agité les images en direct qui se projetaient aux quatre coins de la pièce. Fury avait bien tenté de le déloger du bureau de contrôle mais il ne reçut qu'un grognement vague et remarques cyniques pour le dissuader de revenir. Le directeur contrairement à l'homme de fer semblait lui très peu inquiet de la tournure de la mission, mais il nota avec un léger sourire que quelque chose avait changé dans l'attitude de l'Avengers. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi et depuis quand mais il connaissait assez la famille Stark pour savoir qu'un saut d'humeur n'était jamais anodin. Il se contenta alors de glisser une oreille depuis le couloir pour surveiller son homme.

_Bon dieu Steve tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi ?

Evidemment sa question agressive ne reçut pas de réponse, le brun s'adressant à un écran, mais son regard ne perdait rien des moindres faits et gestes de son collègue. Fiévreusement il regarda l'homme à la combinaison marine s'agiter dans les rues de New York, frapper l'air de son bouclier pour repousser l'ennemi toujours plus nombreux. Autour de lui Natasha tentait temps bien que mal de rationner ses balles pour pulvériser les combattants, quelques insultes en cyrilliques fusaient dans les micros sans que le Captain ne les reprenne.

Sur l'image à peine nette le visage crispé de Steve témoignait de toute la complexité de la mission mais il ne pouvait compter sur aucune autre aide que celle de la chance. Une nouvelle attaque acheva d'affaiblir les deux héros et Tony cru défaillir. Depuis le QG il ne pouvait rien faire, rejoindre le site ne faisait pas partie de sa mission et Fury était très stricte à ce sujet. Tony n'était pas du genre à obéir aux règles mais il savait que son intervention lui causerait plus de problème qu'autre chose.

Il n'avait qu'à ronger son frein, et laisser l'anxiété lui serrer le cœur. Il n'aurait jamais rien avoué en public, encore moins en pleine mission, mais savoir ses camarades, son camarade, en danger lui noircissait le sang.

_Steve sur ta droite !

Le cri de Natasha précédé d'un mouvement brusque de caméra fit sursauter l'homme de fer. Son regard ébène tenta de suivre l'action, mais la connexion était de plus en plus mauvaise, les coups de feu se mélangeaient aux grognements jusqu'à ce que puissante explosion obscurcisse définitivement l'écran.

Le corps de l'Avengers resté à la base se tendit, son visage pris une teinte cramoisi et un cri déchira sa gorge. Tony n'était pas quelqu'un de démonstratif, encore moins un homme sentimental. Mais cette soudaine disparition, et le silence qui régnait soudainement dans la pièce lui fit un haut de cœur. L'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur son visage, mais quand Nick débarqua à son tour dans la salle de surveillance l'homme de fer repris un visage neutre en insultant copieusement une machine.

_Vous savez que vous énervez contre une machine ne vous fera pas avancer. Rogers a envoyé un message à la base, ils rentrent.

Un soupir de soulagement passa les lèvres de Tony qu'il temporisa d'une remarque ironique avant de foncer jusqu'au hangar pour attendre de pied ferme les deux agents. Il attendrait des heures s'il le fallait mais il voulait être le premier à accueillir ses deux amis, être le premier à évaluer leur état, être le premier à croiser son regard.

La grande porte du hangar s'était ouverte quelques heures plus tard, se posant aussi doucement qu'une plume. Les techniciens se précipitèrent à évaluer les dégâts alors qu'à l'arrière les deux agents Romanoff et Rogers regagnaient la terre ferme. La poussière collait à leur combinaison, leurs visages parfois tuméfiés se montraient fatigués mais autre que quelques égratignures ils semblaient parfaitement intacts.

La rousse salua Tony d'un sourire charmant mais l'ingénieur n'avait d'yeux que pour le Captain. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se débarrasser de ses affaires il l'attrapa par le bras et le tira dans un coin du hangar.

_Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te faire tuer ?!

_Bonjour à toi aussi Tony.

_Dire à Fury que cette mission pouvait se faire à deux était une belle bêtise. Enchaina l'Avengers sans attention. Tu es complètement inconscient !

Lâchant un petit rire, Steve se défit de l'étreinte de son camarade et pris la direction des quartiers. Mais Tony n'en avait pas fini avec lui, et qu'importe si l'on voyait leur fâcherie il désirait lui parler.

_Tu es peut être vivant cette fois ci, mais tu n'es pas immortel Rogers !

La remarque de Stark résonna dans le couloir désert, stoppant le blond dans sa marche. Son visage reprit un air sérieux et il se retourna. Il avait entendu beaucoup de chose venant de Tony, mais le traiter de mortel alors qu'il avait déjà plus d'une centaine d'année et la force du surhomme sonnait comme faux. C'était comme si l'argument de Tony sonnait comme une excuse pour avoir à s'inquiéter de son ami. Une excuse peut être pour se rapprocher de lui sans que l'on se pose des questions. Ils avaient été en concurrence plus d'une fois et leur complicité étonnait toujours un tel rapprochement aurait définitivement posé trop de questions.

Steve lui n'était pas dupe, il était le plus à même de lire entre les mots du brun, mais entre l'amuser cela l'attendrissait aussi.

_Alors monsieur Stark inventez moi une armure qui me rendra invincible, sauf si bien sûr cela est trop dur pour vous.

L'inventeur serra les poings, conscient que même la meilleure technologie du monde ne pouvait rien faire contre la mort, mais voir tant d'insouciance dans le regard de Steve l'apaisa. Le militaire avait une entière confiance en sa force, son entrainement, et la réussite de ses missions. De tous les terrains celui de la guerre était son préféré.

Tony soupira doucement, se laissant retomber contre le mur.

_Tu me tueras Captain, tu me diras et tu ne pourras pas dire que ne le savait pas.

_Tony… Se rapprocha Steve attendrit. Je pense que tu prends tout ça trop au sérieux, Fury sait évaluer une mission et même si c'était un peu tendu on a réussi.

Les paroles rassurantes du blond se joignirent à ses gestes et poussant la première porte à ses côtés il attira son camarade dans une pièce inoccupée. Tony le suivit en trainant les pieds, il savait que la discussion qui allait suivre ne serait que paroles rassurantes et promesses inutiles, Steve préférait parler à l'action quand il s'agissait de convaincre son ami.

Mais le blond coupa à ses principes et loin quelques mots biens placés se sont ses lèvres qui fondirent que celles de l'inventeur. Tony eu un léger mouvement de recule mais il sentit dans son dos la dureté du mur.

_C'est trop facile Rogers… Souffla l'agent.

Mais le blond ne s'arrêta pas à quelques refus, ses mains puissantes s'agrippèrent aux hanches de Tony, son regard azur se plongea dans l'ébène et ses lèvres revinrent à l'assaut de celles de son homologue. L'inventeur accepta l'étreinte, glissant ses paumes dans le dos musclé du Captain. Respirant doucement il profita de la douceur du moment, rassurer de retrouver son compagnon bel et bien vivant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux hommes s'inquiétaient l'un pour l'autre, depuis le jour où leur soirée était passée de verre entre amis à nuit entre amants. Ils avaient su dès le premier jour que cela nuirait en partie à leur travail mais pour rien au monde ils n'auraient changé leur relation.

_Je n'ai rien à t'offrir pour te garder en vie Steve…

_Si. Le coupa le militaire. Tu as l'amour, et rien que pour continuer à t'aimer je ferais tout pour rester en vie.


End file.
